


团综录制现场（加一点发过的铺垫）

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 风太大，我听不见





	团综录制现场（加一点发过的铺垫）

时钟接近11点，贺铮打扫完舞蹈房，又对镜自拍了几张，发了条微博。  
“逢赌必输，今天我又是勤劳的辛德瑞拉。”  
配图是汗湿的头发，懒洋洋地对镜比V。  
出道之后他们早就已经被公司允许可以不用清扫练习室了，不光是活动日渐增多，大概公司也不敢得罪他和周天卓两位少爷。不过“猜拳输的人负责打扫”这梗倒是在粉丝那里意外受欢迎，甚至达到每开直播必有人提问的程度。  
“今天勤劳的清洁工是哪位小可爱呀。”  
“押一张数字ep， 今天还是铮哥。”  
“LS你这个还，用得就十分灵性。”  
“我哥实惨，凡是直播问今天输的是谁，队友统一回答是队长。我饭的是队长吗，真的不是队内阿姨吗。”  
“注意你的用词，铮哥和鸣鸣谁垫底尚且还有争论！”  
“小天也太幸运了吧，他好像从来没打扫过！”  
“@XXX-贺铮 ，戒赌吧，妈妈心疼……”

把舞蹈房的灯一关，贺铮才发现他不是最后一个离开公司的，走廊尽头的琴房还亮着。  
XXX（公司名）明显更重舞蹈和综艺，对唱和创作都无甚关心。一个五人团队，有贺铮这种毫无乐理知识半路出家的，有姜鸣这种唱歌走调走出个人风格的，有李睿这种能不唱就不唱的，也有周天卓这种勉勉强强的录音室歌手型。  
哦，总算是还有一个能撑场面的，真正的带飞全队，被抱大腿的大佬。  
贺铮走到窄小的琴房前，犹豫了一下要不要推门进去。里面倒是没有声音，但上次的直播事件后，项子笙也再没跟他单独说过话。  
犹豫的当下，门却开了。项子笙背了个包，还有他那把不离身的吉他，显然是也准备下班。  
“呃……”  
“……你先走吧。”  
项子笙一秒弄清情况，把贺铮邀请他一起回宿舍的念头掐断在萌芽状态。  
他把包扔在地上，吉他立在门边，又坐回电子钢琴旁边了。

“没必要这样吧。”贺铮倚着门，环顾了一下周围确实没有人了，如果今天能把话说开，回宿舍也能少看点这人的冷脸。  
“上次没打招呼就来这里直播是我不对，真的没想泄露你的自作曲，我就是听你弹了一段儿觉得挺好听的……”  
项子笙头也没抬，手抚摸着琴键不知道在想什么。  
“不管怎么说，我欠你一个道歉，项子笙。”  
“你还不走吗？”  
啊？  
他这是生气还是不生气？  
“……哦你说那事儿啊”项子笙低头玩了一会儿手机，才如梦方醒地回答，“早不生气了，染姐不是说罚过你了么。”  
嗯，也就是停一周直播而已，正好我懒得开。  
“你真不介意了？”贺铮穷追不舍，“要不，我在微博上单独发一条at你。”  
项子笙玩手机玩得入迷，摆摆手：“行了行了，没必要。”  
过了一会儿他又小声嘟囔：“你at我道歉，你粉丝还不是都来骂我。”  
他讲话带着一点轻微的川渝口音，贺铮一直觉得那地方人说话硬邦邦的不太好惹，到项子笙这里却显得格外软黏，嘴唇嘟着像是撒娇又像索吻。  
两家粉丝没什么路线冲突，几次活动别说摩擦，连个正式交集都无。确实不至于有他的粉丝按着项子笙辱骂的可能，但……谁知道呢，贺铮狐疑地打开微博准备视奸，第一时间刷出的却是项子笙刚发的微博。  
“终于，今天无人打扰，一个轻松的作曲日。”  
配图是昏暗的琴房，没自拍。粉丝留言无几，显然是刚发出去不久。  
艹，这叫不生气，这他妈的叫阴阳怪气！

“真没生气？那你跟我一起下班呗。”贺铮低头去捡他扔着的背包。  
项子笙说：“不了，你先走吧，回去洗澡也得有先有后不是。”  
真是有理有据。  
贺铮心里冷笑一声，“我不介意一起洗。”  
“我介意，我介意行了吧。”项子笙打开琴，显然是不准备走了，“外面你的站姐没走呢，我不想被拍到跟你一起下班。”  
贺铮被他一句话噎得难受，项子笙反而慢悠悠地弹起琴来了。  
“行，我自讨没趣了，走了。”他顿了顿，又说，“你别太晚，明天有团综录制。”  
项子笙鼻腔里哼了一声算是应答。  
贺铮转身把门带上，琴房里的旋律不受控制地飘入他的耳朵。他听了一会儿，才发现那人在弹什么。  
是雪绒花。  
阴阳怪气，阴阳怪气！

项子笙说到做到，为了跟贺铮拉开距离，愣是又熬了一个小时才回宿舍。贺铮已经洗完了澡，拿了一杯水打算进卧室，这才听到门口吉他落地的声音。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯”项子笙踢掉鞋子，“浴室没人了吧，我去洗澡。”  
“没人，你用吧。”  
项子笙头也不抬地往里走，为了节省时间已经开始脱起了外衣。  
“哎，等等……”贺铮叫住他，“明天团综拍摄是在水上乐园，你跟姜鸣一组，知道吗。”  
对方愣了一下，半拉卫衣卡在脖子上，老老实实答：“不知道。”  
傻不拉几的。  
贺铮不自然地清了一下嗓子：“风暴眼，新开的水上乐园，是泰伊他家里投资的。他说了明天要和我一组……我们是分组对抗。”  
项子笙对这合情合理的安排没做任何表示，点了个头就准备去浴室了，丝毫没问为什么贺铮能提前得知拍摄内容之类的问题。  
不知为何，他那副逆来顺受的样子让贺铮很泄气，正要迈进卧室，身后那人突然出声了。  
“哎，贺铮……”  
“什么？”他慌忙转身，连水都洒出来不少。突然发现项子笙已经脱得只剩贴身衣物，直直地盯着他。  
那人眼神里分明流露出一丝羡慕：“你怎么，睡前喝水……也不会肿啊？”

第二天一大早，五人已经整装待发坐上保姆车，姜鸣最后一个跃上车，潇洒地一关车门：“出发！水上乐园去咯！”  
搞了半天，不知道拍摄内容的还真的只有姓项的那傻子一个。  
姜鸣三两下蹦到项子笙旁边，腻歪地贴着他就坐，“笙笙，你的冰美式！”  
“谢谢小鸣。”  
项子笙没怎么睡好，嘴唇有点发白，接过惯例的咖啡，被冰得一个哆嗦。  
这么一大早就喝冰的，胃会坏吧。贺铮想，他早上吃早饭了吗。

“好的！现在我们来到的是今年最火的水上乐园——风暴眼，我还是你们的乖巧控场——MC睿！”  
“我有疑问，为啥睿哥今天又是主持？”这是一板一眼抛出问题的姜鸣。  
“对啊，我记得上次KTV逃脱赛，睿哥就没参加，不能每次都固定MC吧。”  
废话，还他妈不是因为老子没CP。  
李睿嘿嘿笑了两声，“今天确实特殊情况，我呢，对绝叫系的娱乐设施确实不太行，你们要是今天不想扛着睿哥回去，就体谅一下，两人一组，快速自由组队吧。”  
周天卓跟贺铮对视一眼，无比自然地：“那我跟队长吧。”  
其他人当然没有意见，甚至想跳过这个无意义的分组环节。结果还是贺铮与周天卓一组，项子笙与姜鸣一组。

四位按剧本照本宣科的演员仿佛已经商量好了一样，贺铮穿了身黑色连体服，同组的周天卓也是黑灰配色，项子笙和姜鸣都是白色系的卫衣。  
李睿说：“今天的项目还是以分组的方式进行对抗赛，五局三胜。内容呢都已经写在我的手卡上了”他像模像样地一扬手，“每个队都要独立通过两个关卡，具体是哪两个可以在游乐设施门口找戴着“风暴眼”头饰的工作人员，四个关卡在两条不同路线，彼此不会有冲突……但是，各完成两个关卡后，要回到我这里集合，打卡最后一个，也就是整个水上乐园的地标性设施——甜蜜风暴。首先完成三关的队伍获胜，落败组要接受来自MC睿的惩罚！”  
两队分别站在李睿的一左一右，在他的一声令下后，直接开跑。  
项子笙一杯冰美式下肚，精神也好了许多，拖着活蹦乱跳的姜鸣开始找关卡入口。  
第一个是集合地不远处的海底掘金，室内项目，要坐掘金车深入地下，在快速飞过的数字面板中找到闪烁的密码，打开出口处的宝箱。姜鸣作为游戏儿童，早早与眼镜为伍，几乎与动态视力绝缘，全程靠项子笙冷静带飞，这一关倒是无比顺利。  
找到第二关却是废了好些工夫，两人都方向感极差，对着园内地图看了半天，才发现自己绕回了起点，第二关仍然不知道在何方。  
“笙笙，我们去那边看看吧。”姜鸣指着水上乐园的几个高空滑梯。  
项子笙胃里一沉，不情愿地跟上脚步。  
他有点怕水。  
“小鸣……我们在附近在找找吧，说不定不在水上区呢。”  
姜鸣惊讶地看了他一眼，随即明白过来：“笙笙，你怕水啊？”  
项子笙硬着头皮：“也不是怕，我……不太喜欢水。”  
“啊，那你可惨了，我们今天可是在风暴眼诶。”  
“是啊，但……总有可以不用下水的项目吧。”  
他环顾四周，突然兴奋了起来。  
“那不就是第二关吗！”

第二关，海游密室。  
“我们也太幸运了吧！第二关又是不用下水的室内项目。”项子笙激动得双颊泛红，把姜鸣揽着怀里，恨不得去吻他：“我们押对边了！”  
姜鸣一脸同情地任由他搂着：“笙笙，你知不知道……”  
“知道什么？”  
“第三关是啥你还记得吗？”  
“呃……好像是叫，甜蜜风暴？”  
“对。”姜鸣不忍直视，“我查过了，就是俗称的香蕉船。”  
香蕉船，首先我们排除餐桌上的那种。  
“就是……”怕他还不明白，姜鸣手脚并用地解释起来，“一个皮划艇，前面有快艇拖着走的……”  
“行了！”项子笙转身做了几个深呼吸，“鸣儿，密室这关，我们慢慢过吧，越慢越好。”

笙姜二人划水的同时，贺铮已经和周天卓来到了第三关。工作人员为了把落水的效果留到最后一刻，让黑组的前两关也过得风平浪静。一个空中飞艇，一个小儿科的水星转盘，两轮下来贺铮连衣角都没湿。  
但因为项目都在户外，拍摄过程中吸引了一批路人跟拍，由于不是封闭状态，站姐们也闻风而动，从两人下了飞艇拍纪念照时，站姐的路透就已经流到网上，自然引来一批“真甜”西皮粉的嚎叫。  
第三关由于白组的懈怠，胜负已无悬念。贺铮跟周天卓也不负众望被拍到了落水镜头。  
比赛规则只要先完成即为胜利，输了比赛的项子笙心情舒畅，施施然拖着在密室里怕到脚软的姜鸣回出发点时，贺铮也刚好结束第三关，正拿着毛巾擦往下滴水的湿发。身上穿的是租来的连体泳衣，湿了水，贴在皮肤上不怎么舒服。  
“我们赢了！”周天卓也浑身湿透，甩着一头金毛的水珠，言语间是一贯的骄傲自满。  
这次项子笙没打算争什么，真心实意地为他鼓起掌来。

“好嘞”李睿笑眯眯地宣布，“那么下面进入激动人心的惩罚环节！”  
看到惩罚内容时，项子笙感觉自己胃都在翻涌了。  
海上高空滑翔伞。  
姜鸣第一个反应过来：“笙笙没法玩这个吧，他怕水。”  
周天卓不满：“那不行，输了就是要接受惩罚。”他斜睨了项子笙一眼，“子笙，你不会这时候打退堂鼓吧。”  
项子笙咬着嘴唇，脸上的那一点血色也褪去了。  
“我……”他开口，发现嗓子都充血了，“对不起，我真的不是很擅长水……”  
周天卓打断：“只是海面上滑翔，根本沾不到水啊。”  
姜鸣看着他为难的样子，也来安慰：“没事儿笙笙，很安全的，不会掉下去的！要不，我先来？”

快艇载着姜鸣往远处驶去。  
项子笙脸色越来越惨白，几乎要站立不住了。突然一双手按住了他的肩膀。  
“先坐下。”是贺铮的声音。他已经脱掉了那身极显身材的连体泳衣，换上了自己的衣服，只是头发还湿着。  
项子笙茫然地坐在了快艇等待区，除了对着他的摄像，其他工作人员都忙着去看姜鸣的反应了。 眼前一阵发黑时，什么东西塞进了他嘴里。  
“你是低血糖了吧。”  
贺铮无奈地掰过一块巧克力递给他，“早看你脸色不对了，问staff姐姐要的。”  
项子笙把头埋在膝盖里，嘟囔出一声谢谢。  
“行了，把头抬起来，低着头更晕。”贺铮顺着他的背，“我让摄像先别拍了，你缓缓。”  
他抬头，撞上贺铮的目光：“我待会儿，怎么办呢……”  
这示弱的表情和语气，当真难得一见。贺铮愣了一下，哭笑不得，“没事儿，我替你去跟泰伊说……”  
“说什么？”  
身后正是周天卓本人。  
“项子笙，你不能总当个受人照顾的角色吧。”他发出一声嗤笑，“你就这么不想遵守规则吗？”  
贺铮皱了皱眉头，不满道：“别借题发挥，他身体不舒服。”  
“我看他缓一会儿就没事了……”周天卓不再抬高嗓门说话，语气里多了埋怨：“贺铮，你怎么老这样。”  
我这样，我哪样了。  
贺铮心里的火也起来了，“泰伊，别太过分。”  
“行了……”虚弱本人挣扎着站起来：“别吵，我接受惩罚。”

海风拍打着他的脸，身边是教练在解说注意事项。项子笙脚步虚浮，耳朵还嗡嗡的，什么也没听进去。  
姜鸣顺利返航，一跳下快艇就抱住了项子笙：“不吓人，真的，笙笙你OK的！”  
项子笙勉强挤出一个字：“好。”  
登上快艇，他已经开始闭眼祈祷。突然船体摇晃了一下，又一个人上了船，径直来到他身边。  
周天卓目瞪口呆：“队长，你这是……”  
“我跟他一起完成，这不算不遵守规则吧。”贺铮笑了笑，转头对教练说：“我记得我们应该有双人模式？我玩过，带着他，他能放松一点。”  
“可是……”周天卓还想说什么。  
“行了，快点吧，已经耽误很久了，等一下天色暗了拍出来效果不好。”贺铮说着，无比自然地抓起了项子笙的手。

快艇飞驰。项子笙脑子还是乱的，甚至没注意贺铮一直握着他不放。  
穿好滑翔伞装备，贺铮把自己的卡扣和项子笙卡在一起，只要示意教练就可以开始飞了。  
“嘿，这是不是就叫 锁了。”贺铮还有心思开玩笑，项子笙摸着卡扣，手心紧张地出汗：“什么？”  
没什么，我媚眼做给瞎子看。

腾空的一刻，海风从耳畔刮过，项子笙什么也听不见，飞了片刻才意识到，贺铮在他身后，他掐着贺铮的手臂。  
“放松点儿，别往下看。”贺铮喊着，“怕就看前方。”  
原来贺铮还拿了个gopro在拍摄，项子笙知道现在这样子一定拍出来很难看，但也没有多想的余地，只能死死的把着贺铮的手。  
视线不知该落在何处，索性闭起了眼。  
“不怕了，乖。”贺铮在他耳旁轻声说。  
这么大的海风，应该听不见吧。


End file.
